Zuko? A Father?
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Doesn't the title say it? Well Mai could be pregnant. But there are twist and turns here. There will be Zutara moments later on. Maiko. Slight Zutara.
1. Chapter 1 Signs

Yay! I'm happy to finally work on this story! Anyway.....enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 Signs

Mai was once awake again kneeling over into the toliet. This has been happening for the past week. She was hoping she didn't wake up Zuko. Her and Zuko weren't married. Nor engaged. Also, Zuko was Firelord. Being in the realtionship changed Mai. She shows her feelings more. But the both of them knew they would get married soon. They just didn't know when. Anyway, when Mai finished her 'new' morning routine, she went back to bed. Zuko looked as if he were asleep. Then Mai layed back down next to Zuko.

"So, this is the eighth day in a row"

Mai jumped.

"Don't scare me like that." Mai said.

"But look at it Mai, you've been like this waking up before sun rise vomiting. And then you eat differently now." Zuko stated.

"Just don't worry about it. Okay?" Mai said annoyed yet cranky.

"I'm just worried about you. You know I don't like seeing you sick like this." Zuko said sweetly.

But Mai was already fast asleep.

...

Later in the day while Zuko was at a meeting, Mai was with Ty Lee. Mai told Ty Lee to buy some pregnancy tests. Problem was, Ty Lee bought all different kinds. Mai was wondering if half of the tests are positive and the others are negative. That would be confusing.

"It's about time you're here. I had to drink about two gallons of water and I need to go, now!" Mai said a bit angry.

"Okay okay. Here. I got three different types. Happy?" Ty Lee asked.

But Mai just grabbed the tests and went inside the bathroom. She read the instructions and did them accordingly. About five minutes later Mai came back out.

"We have to wait five minutes." Mai said.

"Alright. But one thing. Did your period come at all this month?" Ty Lee asked.

"No. Why?" Mai asked.

"That is one sign that maybe you _are _pregnant." Ty Lee answered.

The five minutes passed quickly. Mai looked at all three tests.

"What does it say?" Ty Lee wondered.

"All three are positive." Mai answered.

"Ahh! Mai you're pregnant!" Ty Lee squealed.

"Shut up. I want to check with the nurse to see if it is positive or not." Mai said.

"Alright, but go with Zuko. But tell him first of course."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready to. But for now, you have to stay quiet about this. Don't tell no one. Okay?" Mai said.

"Alright. But can I at least feel the baby?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'll let you feel the baby once I know that it is positive about the pregnancy. Okay?"

Ty Lee just nodded. But what the two didn't know was that someone heard the whole thing.

* * *

Here you go. Hope you likey. Please review. Good or bad. And this was delayed because my uncle came for a surprise visit for Thanksgiving. Happy late Thanksgiving people!


	2. Chapter 2 Are You Sure?

Chapter 2 Are You Sure?

Mai had just taken the three pregnancy tests and all came out positive. She was hoping Zuko would take it all right. Heck, they weren't even married. What if Zuko left her? Or maybe even a miscarriage? How would her parents take it? Would it make Zuko look like an idiot to the Fire Nation? These thoughts were all running through Mai's mind. But also, someone heard in on her and Ty Lee's conversation.

"So you're pregnant eh?" Someone said.

Mai was caught by surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Iroh."

"Aren't you happy?" Iroh asked.

"Mixed feelings. But I just wonder how Zuko will take it." Mai answered.

"Don't worry. He'll be caught by surprise at first then he will get used to it." Iroh pointed out.

"But I want him to be there when the nurse confirms it." Mai explained.

"Then tell him when he gets back. Then tommorow I don't think he is doing anything so you can go to the nurse tommorow." Iroh answered.

"Alright."

...

Later on when Zuko was back home, Mai was trying to figure how to tell Zuko the news. Then she got a way.

"So how are you feeling?" Zuko asked.

"Fine."

"You sound not yourself. And that's kinda weird." Zuko said.

"Well, I did find out something surprising." Mai began.

"Which was?" Zuko asked.

"I'm pregnant." Mai said.

"What? Are you sure? But we protected!" Zuko said confused.

"I had to drink two gallons of water to find out. And plus, no period yet for two months! How does that sound to you?" Mai pointed out.

"Tests or nurse?" Zuko asked.

"Tests. I was told by your uncle to go to the nurse tommorow to confirm it." Mai answered.

"How does my uncle know?" Zuko asked.

"He overheard Ty Lee and I." Mai answered.

Oh. But now? I'm confused how this all happened." Zuko said.

"We'll find out tommorow for sure. Anyway, how was your day?"

* * *

Okay, the second chappie. Please review. Plz plz plz. And Happy Early New Year.


	3. Chapter 3 The Nurse

Ok, didn't update in awhile so, here. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Nurse

Today Mai and Zuko were going to one of the nurses here in the palace to confirm the pregnancy. They were both engaged now. Mai was still having morning sickness, so there was a high possibility that she was pregnant. If she was, Mai and Zuko were going to get married. Zuko thought that hopefully that no one in the Fire Nation thought that he was showing a really bad example. But Zuko did want to become a father. Before they knew it, Mai and Zuko were at the room. The female nurse was feeling Mai's stomach area. She was putting pressure and it hurt Mai.

"Well, it seems that you are two months pregnant Lady Mai." The female nurse said smiling.

"Isn't that the whole first trimester?" Mai asked.

"When the third month ends and you enter your fourth month, then that's the first trimester."

"Oh."

"So, are you two planning to get married soon? Because it won't look right that you're a father before getting married." The nurse said.

"Yeah. We're trying to get married before Mai's belly shows. Any idea when that will happen?" Zuko asked.

"Well, the rate Mai is going at, probably soon within a month or so." The nurse answered.

Zuko looked at Mai who was now sitting up.

"Okay. Thank you" Zuko said.

Mai nodded and said goodbye.

* * *

Yeah.....short. The next chapter is the wedding! Now review. Please..............................Please? Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

Sorry it took me awhile to update. School, midterms, homework etc. Anyway, here's the fourth chappie!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Wedding

Today was the day Mai and Zuko were getting married. The only people going to attend was only the gaang, Ty Lee, Iroh, and Mai's parents and Tom-Tom. Mai was three going on four months. Her belly did not show under her dress, though she did have a small one. Mai's dress was strapless, of course loose fitting, and up to her ankles. Her dress wasn't one of those really poofy ones, it was regular thin one. With Zuko, he wore a Fire Nation style tuxedo made for weddings. Then before the both of them knew it, Mai was walking down to Zuko. Everyone was surprised that Mai had her hair loose.

"Hey." Zuko whispered when Mai was in front of him.

"Hey." Mai responded.

"You look really hot." Zuko smiled.

"Shut up." Mai whispered.

"Sorry."

The minister spoke. Then Mai and Zuko exchanged their vows. The rings were Zuko's idea and were custom made for the both of them.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Then Zuko took Mai into a very passionate kiss.

"Whoo! Go Zuko!" Aang yelled.

Zuko blushed and Mai blushed slightly. And with that Mai and Zuko were married.

* * *

There you go. Please review. And I'll try and update when I can.


	5. Chapter 5 Gender

Okay, here's the 5th chapter. Sorry if I made you mad for not writing sooner. This may be short. You can yell at me if I mad you mad. Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 5 Gender

Mai was five months pregnant. Zuko and Mai were married about two months ago. But they didn't go on a honeymoon. Instead, they just spent time together. Her and Zuko were talking about whether or not to find out the sex of the baby. The deal was made. So during the doctor/nurse visit...

"So, the baby is doing well. Would you guys like to know the gender?" The nurse asked.

Mai and Zuko looked at eachother.

"Yes." Mai answered.

"From the way your belly is shaped, and the feeling of it, you guys are expecting a baby boy. Congratulations." The nurse said.

"Really?" Zuko asked in shock.

"Yup."

"Thank you for your time." Mai said as they walked out.

"We're having a baby boy!" Zuko said ecstatic!

"I know." Mai said rubbing her belly.

Zuko gave Mai a hug. But Mai felt something weird.

"Zuko, the baby is kicking." Mai said.

Zuko placed a hand on Mai's belly. Then he felt his son kick.

"He is! Our son is kicking!"

The day had been great for Zuko.

* * *

There you go. Review please. And sorry if it was to short.


	6. Chapter 6 Names

Okay, here's the newest chapter. There are like 3 chapters left not counting this one. And the chapters may be short. Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Names

Mai and Zuko were going through baby names in the courtyard. Mai was six months pregnant. Her belly was shaped like a watermelon and she was huge! Mai has been craving some weird foods and had some moood swings here and there. But nothing dangerous yet. Being that they were going to be parents to a boy, they had to think of a name with meaning. And not just any old meaning, a meaning that means something to Mai and Zuko.

"How about Aigou? It means patriotic." Zuko suggested.

"That's nice but what about....Gui. That means noble." Mai said.

"Ohh, what about Huo? That means fire." Zuko said.

"To plain. Hello fire nation." Mai pointed out.

"True. Qingsheng?"

"That means pure birth. That isn't the the best name for our son." Mai said already annoyed with Zuko's ideas.

"Sorry. I got it!" Zuko yelled.

"What?"

"Xiao-Si. That means respectful heir." Zuko said proudly.

"Not bad." Mai admitted.

"So?" Zuko asked.

"That's good. Plus he's the first-born"

"So Xiao-Si it is. That's my son, Xiao-Si." Zuko said rubbing Mai's belly.

Then the baby kicked.

"I guess he likes that name." Mai said.

"Yep."

* * *

It took awhile picking these names. But did you like them? And did you like this chapter? Review please!! Thanks!!


	7. Chapter 7 Cravings and Mood Swings

Okay, hope you guys enjoy. And Mai at some points would be OOC becaue this is mood swing chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 Cravings and Mood Swings

It was Mai's seventh month of pregnancy. That means cravings and mood swings. So Zuko would be going through hell for the last two and half months of Mai's pregnancy. And it would be strange with Mai's mood swings. But right now, Mai was hungry.

"Zuko? Do we have any fruit tarts?" Mai asked.

"I'll ask to get some. How many do you want?" Zuko asked.

"Umm, three? And also get some orange juice and tea." Mai said.

"I thought you said you throw up when you have orange juice and I also thought you hated tea." Zuko asked confused.

"Just get it!" Mai yelled.

"Okay okay." Zuko said.

While Zuko got the fruit tarts, tea, and orange juice Mai sat down to relax. She rubbed her belly as her son kicked. She couldn't believe she was pregnant, got married, and was happy by just hanging out with Azula. Though Mai would've perferrd a girl, she was fine with having a boy. Zuko was happy anyway. Then Zuko came back about ten minutes later. But when he came back, he saw Mai fast asleep.

"I got these for nothing." Zuko said to himself.

...

Later when Mai woke up, she had the food Zuko got her. But then she rushed to the bathroom about two minutes after having the orange juice.

"See why I didn't want you to have the orange juice?" Zuko said.

"Shut up or I'll..." But then Mai felt more of the juice coming back up.

"Want some ginger tea to calm your stomach? Because you can't eat then vomit because then what nutrition is the baby getting?" Zuko asked.

"Fine. And some crackers."

...

"Zuko! What the hell is your problem?!" Mai yelled.

"I don't know! You're the one yelling at me!" Zuko answered.

"You said to let you know when I can't sleep because of our son kicking all night. So I told you and you said 'whatever'. You don't know what's like to have a baby kicking your guts all day and all night. Plus getting no sleep and the stupid cravings. I'm fat okay!? You're still the same. I can't even see my own feet! So tell me what's it like for you." Mai yelled.

"Hell." Zuko answered.

"What?!" Mai yelled.

* * *

Well there you guys. The story is almost done. Like two cahpters left. Anyway, review. If you don't, well you don't. *starts singing "Diva" by After School.* You should check out that song. It's k-pop (Korean pop) Catchy and you'll like it :D


	8. Chapter 8 Relaxation and Desires

Well, this is almost done. After this chapter it is the last one. Sorry for delaying as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 Relaxation and Desires

It was the month before Mai was to give birth. She was due on March 21st. Mai was very tired because the baby kept her awake at night kicking. She was also uncomfortable at some points and needed to go on a walk. So today Zuko decided to let Mai rest and did anything for her because he knew she was tired.

"So do you need anything?" Zuko asked.

"No, not right now. But thanks." Mai answered.

"I'm going to lay down with you. I don't want you to be alone." Zuko said.

"Okay."

About twenty minutes later, Mai had fallen asleep. Zuko went to take a shower. He tried not to make to much noise. And Zuko did that without any problems. Another ten minutes later when Zuko came out of the shower, Mai was sitting up in bed.

"The baby was kicking?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Mai answered.

Zuko went over to Mai.

"Do you want to eat?"

"Okay. But I'll go downstairs." Mai said.

"Alright."

Mai stretched her legs and went to dinner with Zuko. They ate then Mai took a shower. Then they went back to their bedroom.

"Do your feet still hurt?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Mai answered dryly.

"I'll give you a foot massage." Zuko offered.

"Whatever."

Zuko began Mai's foot massage. Then a couple minutes later, Mai spoke.

"Come here Zuko." Mai said suddenly.

"Okay." Zuko said slowly and confused.

"I want you." Mai said.

"You DO have me."

"No I mean I _want _you." Mai explained.

"Oh. Okay."

Zuko began to kiss Mai as she took off his his clothes. Zuko slowly took off Mai's clothing as he went down. Then it continued on from there much to Mai's desire was fullfilled.

* * *

Last chapter is next. Sorry if it was short, the next chapter is going to be long, trust me. Reviews are welcomed. They make me happy and this chapter probably made you happy.


	9. Chapter 9 Arrival

This is the last chapter. And this has some Zutara in it. Hope you guys enjoy. And thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 9 Arrival

It was March 14th. Mai was nine months pregnant and due any day to deliever her and Zuko's son Xiao-Si. But today there was a visitor no one knew about.

"Hey Zuko."

"Katara? What are you doing here? No offense." Zuko said surprised.

"Well I was here for Aang, Avatar stuff, and I heard some old women talking about the prince's son being born soon and how it might be a boy. Blah blah blah." Katara answered.

"Still didn't answer my question." Zuko said.

"I wanted to see if it was true if you and Mai were having a baby." Katara answered.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? That I didn't tell you guys?" Zuko asked dumbfounded.

"No." Katara answered slowly.

"Oh, well, yes, Mai and I are expecting a baby boy. She is due in less than a week." Zuko answered.

"Oh wow, congratulations!" Katara said hugging Zuko.

"Come in if you want." Zuko gestured.

"Thanks. So where is Mai?" Katara asked.

"Upstairs reading." Zuko answered.

"Oh okay. Are you nervous?"

"Yes. I am literally shaking. I'm scared the baby will be scared from my side of the family and be scared of me." Zuk answered.

"That will never happen Zuko. Your son will love you to death." Katara said.

"Thanks."

"And if have any questions, just write to me and I'll answer. Okay?"

"Okay."

"No problem. And tell Mai I said congratulations as well." Katara said.

"Okay. Thanks and tell Aang I said hello." Zuko said as Katara was leaving.

"No problem."

...

Later that night, Mai had some pain running through her stomach. Plus the baby kicking hard was not helping at all. Zuko told Mai about Katara coming earlier. Then it was time to go to bed. Mai had some trouble falling asleep. The baby kept on moving so Mai kept on tossing and turning. Surprisingly, it didn't wake Zuko. Then Mai finally fell asleep.

Around 4:00AM, Mai woke up with a jolt. The bed was wet as well. And Mai felt pain run through her abdomen. She knew it was time.

"Zuko!" Mai said and shook.

"Mm?"

"Wake up!" Now!" Mai whispered loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time." Mai answered holding her belly.

"What?!" Zuko jolted.

"Just get somebody who knows how to deliever a baby. Now!" Mai ordered angrily.

"Okay okay. Be right back." Zuko ran to get somebody.

Mai was breathing quickly and moaning as the pain ripped through her body. She didn't think labor would be this painful. But she wasn't going to be the type of woman who screamed her lungs out in labor. But if the baby's head was crowning and Zuko wasn't back she would scream to get him over back to their bedroom. Then Zuko came back with Iroh with a towel, water, and a clipper.

"Ready Mai?" Iroh asked.

"Wait, in here?" Mai asked.

"You can't really walk, so you have to have the baby in here." Iroh answered.

"Whatever. Is it time to push or what?" Mai asked.

"Let me see." Iroh said putting on gloves and checking how far dialated Mai was.

"You're pretty much ready, if you want to wait for it to be a little less painful, we can wait." Iroh stated.

"A little bit. I think that's better." Mai answered.

"Good choice. Zuko, sit with Mai and take her hand so when she has a contraction, she can squeeze your hand." Iroh instructed.

"I know. I'm already doing that." Zuko answered.

"Oh."

...

About an hour had passed. Mai had contractions about five minutes apart. Zuko's hands were almost broken.

"I think it's time." Mai said.

"Alright, let's get this baby out. Ready?" Iroh asked.

"Yes." Mai answered.

"So, push!" Iroh instructed.

Mai pushed. She bit her lower lip and gripped onto Zuko's hands which were being broken.

"Great, again." Iroh said.

Mai did the same routine again. This went on for another hour.

"Alright, the baby's head is crowning. One more big push." Iroh stated.

"Alright."

Zuko was nervous and happy that his son was about to be born.

"Push!" Iroh instructed.

Mai pushed the hardest this time. Then a baby's cry was heard.

"Yep, it's a boy!" Iroh exclaimed.

Mai and Zuko saw their son being cleaned by his great uncle.

Great job. Not one scream." Zuko said.

"Looks a lot like you guys." Iroh commented handing Xiao-Si to Mai.

Indeed Xiao-Si took a resemblence from his parents. He had black hair, Zuko's lips and shaped nose and same color eyes as Mai.

"He looks just like you Zuko." Mai said.

"He does. My son." Zuko said in awe by his son.

Mai and Zuko were now parents. Zuko couldn't wait to teach his son, Xiao-Si many different things about the Fire Nation. Itwas going to be a good life.

THE END!

* * *

There you go! It's done! Liked? Reviews are liked and thanks for reading :)


End file.
